Watchmen Realms
by MadHat886
Summary: The drow have open a gateway to the Watchmen world and have connected both worlds together. Base on the Gate manga.


!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Menzoberranzan, the underground city of Spiders the center of worship of the cruel goddess Lolth the queen of the demon web pits. Home to some twenty thousand drow, thousands more orc, kobold, gnoll, and human slaves, and the occasional illithid. The city possesses a dark eerie beauty with intricate carvings highlighted by the shimmering glow of faerie fire that iluminates the city in a ghostly pall of violet, crimson, and azure.

Powerful and heartless pristesses in the service of their demon goddess rule the city with an iron grip, merging the worship of Lolth with the administration of the city to create an unshakable matriarchal theocracy. Menzoberranzan is governed by the matron mothers of the great houses, the most powerful eight of whom form the ruling council, led by the indomitable first house, house Baenre.

The drow magic users have discovered a way to open a gateway to another world, a world that has no magic and is only populated by humans. The drow seeing a ripe world for the taken sent teams to raid the new world of humans for slaves and valuables. The first few raids turned up new slaves and goods that none of the drow had ever seen before. Through the new slaves they learned that the city the portal opened up to is called New York city of the United States of America. Some of the goods that was taken couldn't work in their world because they simply didn't have any power to run them. The drow matrons began sending the scouting parties to steal knowledge and people who know how to make the things needed to run the strange machines, seeing it as a way to become even stronger. They also discovered a new weapon called a gun that some of the humans used to defend themselves, more then once a drow was killed or greatly wounded by the small but powerful weapon.

But then the scouting parties began not coming back. They began sending larger parties but they too didn't return, till one of them did return. He told the humans of the other world have discovered them and have been hunting down the raiding parties. He spoke of humans wearing strange clothing, a man without a face with a black spot in the middle that took down his party all by himself. The man was a berserker as he fought them all with his bare hands and won. The drows are skilled warriors but against a berserker is an other matter all together. (1)

The drow magic users closed the doorway and the matrons gathered together to plan. They saw the kind of treasures that the other world has and wanted it for themselves. The humans aren't as strong as the humans on this world, as they live softer lives then the humans here. Horseless wagons, metal birds, buildings that tower over anything in this world, all there for the taking. No they wouldn't just give up, they will have that power.

A week after the portal closed, it open again with a naked blue man coming out of it. The blue man simply ignored the drows that tried to stop him, weapons simply disappeared before they even hit, the same with any magic used on him. The man to the shock of the drow created a mini sun hanging above the natural chamber of the sprawling city of dark elves. The sunlight dispelled all the magic of the dark elves and blinding the light sensitive drows. The magic users tried to use their magic but found all their magic simply gone.

More portals open and a entire army of humans began pouring out. Strange machines that hovered in the air by spinning blades, attacking using strange weapons that brought death from above. They flying machines cleared the way for the ground troops using strange wands that some of the drow recognized as larger guns. Some even rode on horseless wagons with a mounted gun on it or a large metal machine that has a large gun that destroyed smaller buildings with one blast. The drow tried to fight back but they suddenly found their weapons gone from their hands looking upward they saw the blue man looking down at them, with all their weapon in a bubble above him.

A strange craft flew out of the portal reminding some of the drows of that of the eyes of an owl. A voice spoke out for them to surrender and for those who don't wish to fight to drop to the ground with their hands over their heads. Many of the slaves seeing freedom at last did so, while the drows continued to fight back using their bare fist. But most died before they even got close to the human soldiers that are marching down the streets.

At the Arach-Tinilith that is shaped of a giant spider the center of faith for the priestesses of Lolth. The priestesses prayed to their cruel goddess to save their city from the humans. The drows are making their stand at the temple but they couldn't hold out against the humans and their weapons. The building shake as tank shells rained down on the temple, destroying parts of the ancient temple.

Angered by this Lolth tried to despell whatever magic the blue man is using but for the first time in her immortal life, found her magic failed her. She suddenly found herself floating above Menzoberranzan in front of the blue man. There in front of her people, the blue man without even moving stripped her of her clothing, her powers and bound her in chains. Loth was left speechless as the strange god in front of her made her mortal.

The drow seeing their goddess in chains in front of the god from another world lost the will to fight. Many surrendering to the humans while others began fleeing using the many tunnels leading to other parts of underdark. For their goddess has fallen and their city as well.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - A single Viking berserker once held a bridge all by himself against a whole army. He was only killed when a soldier floated down the river under the bridge and stab the Viking in the balls through the cracks of the bridge.

!


End file.
